For a pessimist i'm pretty optimistic
by xobroken-wingxo
Summary: The rebel duo Sonny and Alex has been best friends for years. Now that Sonny's dad has died her twin sister Mitchie has to come live with Sonny and their mom. Being completely different from the troubled two, can Alex and Mitchie get along? Will Sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy! xoxo.

Alex's POV

"Alex wake up you slut! Where did you put them?" I hear some annoying fucking voice screeching across my room. Whoever the hell it is, they better leave before I shock them with my birthday suit and baseball bat under my bed. I groan and toss over to the other side of my bed away from the sunlight.

"Alex if you don't wake the hell up, my mom will kill me. She doesn't even know I'm here. She thinks I'm at Shane's and if I'm not walking in the door in about three minutes it's my ass on the end. Yours too when she gets done with mine!" the voice continues to yell. I plan on ignoring it until it decided that I'm not responding nor will I respond.

I hear footsteps retreating towards my door and I almost let out a sigh of relief to the sleep that is about to wash over me until I feel something wet hitting my face! What the-

"HELL? Sonny! You couldn't have waited until I fucking got up? Dude it's Saturday! My sleep till Sunday day, you know that bitch!" I yell trying to figure out what the fuck she was spilling on my face. I glance at her hands to see her holding a glass full of water. Where the hell did she get water from? I don't have a bathroom in my room. My oh-so pleasant mother made me switch rooms with Max, because she found that when she woke me up from school I would hide in the bathroom. That's not really why though. I started to keep pillows in the bathroom so I could sleep inside of my bathtub. It's quite comfortable now that I think about it. Well it was comfortable. I scan my room and my eyes land on my fish tank. Oh Charles! I've had that fish for five years now. I'm surprised that the guy has made it this far, Sonny won it for me at the fair after I kept whining that-

"You bitch! Do you realize how long it'll take to get this fucking fishy smell off of me?" I say connecting the dots. Awww man! Now I gotta take a shower! I sit up in my bed and slip off my shirt. Sonny's seen me strip more often than not. Hell she's seen me naked more than she's seen me clothed.

"Took you long enough! Now where are my fucking car keys? Mom is picking up my sister from the airport and if I'm not home in thrity-"

"Ugh Sonny shut the hell up! It's like ten thirty in the morning and you're doing all this fucking talking is making my head hurt" I groan "You left your keys in the fruit bowl on the counter, in the kitchen. Now if you will excuse the hell out of me, I want to sleep my day away. Thank you very much and goodnight" I say while lying down in my bed only to realize I'll have to change the sheets too. The hell with having friends if they ruin days like this.

"Sorry babe, it's just I can't get grounded again. I'll text you later" she kisses me and walks out my room. I faintly hear her mutter a 'found them' and walk out the door. Well now that she's gone, I can finally sleep in peace.

"Alex! Get up I need you to drive your brother to soccer practice!" I hear my mother yell. When the hell did she get here? I thought she had to work. This is all too confusing for someone who just wants to sleep. I groan and squeeze my eyes shut to not get the urge to run down stairs and give everyone including neighbors a piece of my sarcastic and slightly deluded mind. But I've turned a new leaf so patience Alex…patience. "Alex!"

"Ahh! What the hell can I do to just get some fucking sleep?" I yell at no one. I get up from my bed knowing that it's no use to try to ignore my mom since my bed is wet from fucking Sonny and two, my mom is worse than sonny with trying to get me out of bed. Hence the reason why I now have no bathroom in my room. "No one wants to let me sleep in. I don't get it? I leave people alone…well sometimes. I only ask for one day to sleep in and everyone wants to bug the shit out of me!" I mutter while walking around my room grabbing random clothes to slip on.

"Well for starters if you earn better grades in school, lose the attitude and start to have some respect we can talk about letting you sleep in." I jump not realizing that my mom was close enough to hear what I said. She raises her eyebrows at me and glances to my car keys. I connect the dots once again and begin to drag my way down the stairs only to be greeted with my brother running towards me, clinging onto my legs. The only person besides Sonny who actually gives two shits about me and doesn't judge me. Except when I eat all the popsicles.

"Alex!" the six year yells. I cringe because in my head I'm still sleep. The kid is loud. I ruffle his hair and start to walk towards the living room to get Max, with Justin still hung on my leg.

"Are you ready to go dude?" I say while pulling out my phone to text Sonny to meet me at the mall after I drop Max off. I decided that instead of coming back home, I can avoid the house in which it seems I will get no rest! I see Max grab his soccer practice bag and head out the door to my car. Well hello to you too! Max has been on this 'I'm a teenager and I'm too cool for you' act for about a month now. Not that we were ever that close, but it kind of hurts to have someone ignore you for a stupid reason.

"Ally can I please go? You never let me ride in the car with you and your friends! Please?" Justin says while pouting, thinking that I'll let him go. He's the only person I let call me Ally, I don't do nicknames and all that other shit. Sonny tried giving me a nickname in the third grade when we first met and I gave her nice bruise on her foot to let her know it wasn't happening again. She then gave me a nice shiny black and blue bruise around my eye. I decided we were best friends in that moment. Looking back on it now-

HONK!

Well look whose being an impatient jerk! I crouch down to Justin's height and put my hand on his shoulders.

"How about me and Sonny take you on ice cream date tomorrow? Would you like that buddy?" I say while staring at him make a decision.

"Hmmm let me think" he says while rubbing his chin. I laugh at how comical this kid is. I have a cute kid brother. "Okay we can do that, only if you let me have two scoops of ice cream" says Justin while running off to play with is toys. He gets that from me. I yell that I'm leaving and walk towards my car, my baby, my pride and joy. I bought this bad boy with some of the money my grandfather left me when he died. I guess I'm somebody's favorite after all.

I drop Max off to soccer practice, but not before giving him polite demands on not touching my radio. You don't ever touch my radio in my car. I think it went pretty well considering he slammed my car door getting out while giving me the finger.

I check my phone messages to see if sonny texted me back. Sonny has this tendency to be involved in doing something and never texting back. God forbid I'm in an accident or something. I know the last person running down to see me would be my mom.

_From Sonny 11:12 A.M_

_Why the hell are you up so early? And yeah I down. Cool if my sister comes? _

_To Sonny 11:34 A.M_

_My mom made me drop the little douche bag off to soccer practice and yeah it's cool._

_From Sonny 11:35 A.M_

_K see you in ten slut._

Out of all the years I've known Sonny, I've never met her sister. I didn't even know the bitch had a sister until like a month ago. She said something about their dad taking one away and how he died, so now she has to come live with Sonny and their mom. She told me the name of the girl, but hell if remember that'll be a day and time to write down in fucking history. I wanna say it was Michaela or Janet or some shit like Hannah. Hopefully she's hot because then her name won't matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hey you guys! Thanks for reviewing I know a lot of you believe that this story is somehow similar to other stories and I kind of take those as compliments because I've read a few fanfics that seem similar to the one that I'm writing, but I promise that this is a completely different plot from a lot of the fanfics. Stay tuned and keep reviewing! I love hearing what you guys have to say and any thoughts or constructive criticism you have to give! Every writer had to start somewhere with someone thoughts they had to take into consideration! Thanks again! **

**I don't own any of the characters just the plot.**

Alex's POV

"So how hot is your sister?" I asked Sonny while chomping down on some chili cheese fries that I begged her to buy me. I'm kind of a proud free loader. But who the hell am I to even care. No one can resist Alex! I'm fucking sexy. I go to swallow another fry down my throat and I feel a hand smack my back. I almost regurgitate all the fries back onto the table.

"What the hell Sonny? Fuck you almost made me die! What the fuck was that for?"

"Alex! Dude my sister doesn't even swing that way. Since when did you-"

"I don't dude I was just joking, calm your tits and soak them in some holy water." I totally need to watch the lesbian things that come out of my mouth. I don't know why I haven't even told my best friend of seven years that I'm as gay as the dude Anderson Cooper. Everyone knows that I'm gay, even my family. I just haven't got the balls to tell the one person who I share everything with, this one key detail about me. I don't even know why I'm scared to tell her, we do these best friend kisses all the time. I'm just scared of her reaction is all. I'm scared that the one person who sides with me on everything, who would kill for me, would hate me all because of who I choose to fucking like.

"Anyways I don't even know if she'll even want to hang around us too long. She's like two and half years older than us and a total bad ass. She's into drugs, drinking and all that stuff and as much as I like to smoke a little pot every now and then, Mitchie's got me beat with all the shit she does." Sonny says while glancing down at her phone. That's her fucking name! I knew it started with some random ass letter in the alphabet. "Don't say anything stupid Alex, she's doesn't like to play any of those games. She has a low tolerance for stupidity. Which you choose to turn on at the worst moments"

"Hey!-"

"What the hell Sonny? I said to choose somewhere where your easy to find, not all the way in the center of the fucking mall, with oh I don't know a thousand fucking people that are wearing almost the same fucking color shirt you are." I hear someone from behind me say. I turn around to get ready to kick anyone's ass who dares to talk to Sonny like that. You don't have to like me but you do have to respect Sonny. No questions asked.

Holy shit on a stick, this chick is fucking hot! She's about five foot three with blue dyed hair, but it seems as though she dyed it blonde then dyed it blue to get more of a light-dark blue color in her hair. Fuck! She has a nice rack and a nice ass!, where the hell was she when I was figuring out my sexuality? I snap out of my sex dazed trance and get ready to give this hot chick a piece of my mind.

"And you are? Because the next words that are about to come out of your mouth better be 'I'm sorry Sonny for speaking to you that way. Please forgive me because I know what Alex could do to me' end quote" I say while looking this chick dead in the eye. Don't get me wrong, she's hot but fuck that-

"Mitchie fucking Torres with two r's! And I don't have to explain shit to you. Why don't you close those fucking lips you use to talk before I remove them for you." She says while moving closer to me.

Well call me a pussy and lick me dry, because right now I'm about to shit my pants. Usually I give people the little 'shut your fucking mouth speech' and they back down, but she's not. I'm not gonna lie though, she looks so sexy when she gets mad. Almost like I would fight with her just to get the make-up/angry sex. I'm totally down for that. But I wouldn't be Alex Russo if I backed down. She doesn't know that I went to juvie once when I was thirteen. Guaranteed it was only for like an hour because my mom came and bailed me out. I wanna say the guards were tired of my fucking crying and yelling that I don't belong in jail, but I'll leave it as I was too fucking bad-ass for juvie so they sent me home. Yeah that sounds about right.

"You didn't have to fucking come Mitchie if all you're gonna do is complain. I invited you along because I thought you could meet my best friend but if all you're gonna do it bitch and moan then go buy a fucking dog" Hey! Sonny don't send the pretty sexy lady away. I like staring at her.

"Well hot damn! Did you grow some balls since I last saw you or is it because you have your big bad bulldog here to protect you? Doesn't look like she'll be much help though, she keeps staring at me" Mitchie says while side glancing at me and sitting down next to Sonny. I wouldn't call it staring; I would call it a slow but horny gaze. I look at them sitting together and I can see how they resemble each other, though Mitchie does look slightly older. I like my women sexy and old. More experience for them and less for me to do. What the hell is with all the tight ass leather she's wearing? Don't get me wrong she looks sexy as hell in it, it just looks like she can't breathe in it. Now if she decides to wear it during sex, on my bed, with some hand cuffs tied to her then it's a different story.

"No that's just you bringing out the bitch in me Mitchie. I'm not the seven year old shy sister that wouldn't take up for her-self." Sonny says rolling her eyes and grabbing a fry off my plate. Only this once will I allow her to do it, bitch knows not to touch my food. I feel a sister bonding moment coming on until I see Mitchie pretend sticking her finger down her throat to make it seem like she's gagging.

"Sure thing Sonny!" Mitchie says sarcastically while chuckling. This chick is fucking hard core with no feelings. Not even for her sister. She turns to me and glances at my fries. Ha! Tough shit if she thinks she's getting any of my fucking fries and with the stunt she just pulled by talking to Sonny like that.

No-one's POV

"I can't believe she ate all my fucking fries! Then laughed in my face!" Alex says to Sonny while stumping up the steps of the Torres's house with Mitchie silently trailing behind them texting on her phone.

If there was one thing she wished, it was for her dad to come back to life just to take her with him to die again. She hated this fucking lame town, with the stupid people and the fact that she has to follow her sixteen year old sister and her smart ass friend around. It was bugging her and she couldn't even do anything about it because her dad never pushed her to get a job so she has no money saved up. He didn't even work, he was living off of the social security money check he got every week just to provide for them. Not that they cared. They had a one bed room apartment, where Mitchie got the room and her dad got the couch, they didn't care though, they had each other and that was all they needed. Or so her dad made it out to seem.

"Hey rebel without a cause, got a cigarette I could borrow?" Mitchie says to Alex, hoping that she wasn't holding any grudges about some fucking fries that she could easily buy her.

"How the fuck do you borrow a cigarette? As if I would give one to you, you owe me a plate of fucking chili cheese fries. Medium size because the small doesn't fill me up! Alex says while keeping her back towards Mitchie. She was still upset about her fries. Alex doesn't share.

"Can we compromise?" Mitchie says while standing behind Alex. The least she could do to be entertained in this stupid town is guilt trip a sixteen year old kid to do things for her.

**So yeah… **** I hope you guys enjoyed! Im trying to lengthen out the chapters and I know this chapter didn't prove it but the next one will! We have three wanna be bad-ass characters, so you'll see where it will get crazy and see more of Mitchie's background and history. She's not as heartless or cold blooded as she seems, but her dad just died so she has to come live with a mom and sister she doesn't know. Alex and Mitchie, and Mitchie and Sonny may seem like they hate each other but it play out that way in the future chapters. Yes, Sonny doesn't know that Alex is gay and that may or may not cause some conflict. Review and give me some thoughts or suggestions on what you guys want to happen or what you thought should have happened! I like opinions because I'm extremely opinionated. **

**Can anyone figure out my movie reference?**


End file.
